Digital wallets, otherwise referred to as mobile wallets, are becoming increasing more popular. A digital wallet allows for a user to load into the digital wallet and use multiple user credentials, for example, driver's license, payment cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards and the like) and the like. In use, instead of presenting the actual physical embodiment of the user credentials (i.e., the physical card) during an interaction, the user may present the digital wallet and the user credentials are communicated to the NFC-enabled interaction terminal (i.e., point-of-sale device, Automated Teller Machine (ATM) or the like) via Near Field Communication (NFC) technique. By not having to present the physical embodiment of the user credentials, a safety measure is afford, in that the interaction is much less susceptible to someone wrongful acquiring a user's credentials, such as through skimming or some other wrongful action.
Typically, for financial transaction interactions conducted with a digital wallet one of the user credentials (i.e., a payment card/account) will be designated as the default user credentials that are used for a digital wallet-based interaction/transaction. As dictated by digital wallet configuration, the default user credentials may be designated by the user or the default user credentials may be the last-in-time user credentials used. However, in the event that the default user credentials are not the user credentials associated with a specific type of NFC-enabled interaction terminal, (for example, an ATM or the like may require specific user credentials), a user may incur unnecessary delay in attempting to conduct an interaction. For example, if the default user credentials is a credit card/account and an ATM only processes a debit card/account, when the user presents the digital wallet at the ATM and the default card (i.e., the credit card/account) is attempted to be applied to the interaction, the user is either presented with an error message or is required to conduct an additional action to change out the user credentials (e.g., provide an additional tap (i.e., paring and communication session) at the ATM or reconfigure their digital wallet such that the correct user credentials (i.e., the debit card) is applied to the interaction). Such an additional action requirement on the part of the user is burdensome and may either delay the interaction, cause the user to abandon use of the digital wallet for this particular interaction or forego the interaction altogether.
Therefore, a need exists to be able to implement a digital wallet such that default user credentials are automatically applied to those interactions requiring such and that other user credentials, which may be application-specific, are automatically applied to other transactions requiring such. The desired improvement should be seamless at the point of interaction, such that the user does not incur any delay in the interaction nor is required to perform any additional actions. In this regard, the desired improvement should not require that the user tap the NFC reader at the interaction apparatus more than once (i.e., conduct more than one pairing and communication session) nor reconfigure their digital wallet at the time of the interaction to change out user credentials. Moreover, the desired improvement should not require additional software and/or significant modifications to existing software at the NFC-enabled interaction terminal.